Aceitando o Sentimento
by JosyZiane
Summary: Quando Nick se sente ameaçado pela presença de outro homem na vida de Adalind ele percebe que seus sentimentos não são tão platônicos e toma uma atitude.


Olá, esta ideia eu já tenho desde a temporada passada, porém, eu estive em longo tempo sem escrever, no final do ano que passou retornei a escrita e finalmente consegui transferir em palavras meus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Esta One se passa em algum momento entre o 5x18 e 5x19, aqui exponho o que eu penso, ou gostaria que acontecesse como Nick percebeu que Adalind é mais que a mãe de Kelly.

Minha primeira fanfiction na categoria Grimm.

Aproveitem a leitura.

Ela está ansiosa e como sempre que fica ansiosa ou nervosa ela não sabe o que fazer com as mãos, assim, enquanto se ocupa de uma xícara de chá com uma mão, a outra balança o bebê conforto em que se encontra seu filho, seus olhos sempre atentos a quem entra no café, com um suspiro ela libera o ar preso em seus pulmões quando o vê passar pela porta.

\- Adalind. - ele cumprimenta sentando-se a sua frente com seus olhos azuis intensos, sempre analíticos - O bebê do grimm, Kelly. - fita o bebê mais tempo que o necessário.

-Não é para falar de Kelly ou Nick que estamos aqui.

-Não. - retoma o olhar a Adalind.

-Eu quero a minha filha Meisner, quero Diana comigo.

\- E você vai ter, mas ainda não é a hora, por agora saiba que ela está bem e em segurança.

Fechando as mãos em punhos ela cerra os dentes irritada. Não era o que ela esperava, quando ele lhe contatou, depois de semanas que haviam se reencontrado no loft, para dizer-lhe que Diana estava segura longe dos Reais e que precisavam falar pessoalmente ela se animou, achou que finalmente teria seu bebê que fora tirado de seus braços de volta, porém, agora tudo o que ela recebia eram promessas vazias. Ela estava mais aliviada que Diana estivesse longe dos Reais, no entanto ela estaria melhor se sua filha estivesse sob sua proteção e de Nick. Nick, agora ela sabe de sua lealdade e confiaria a vida de sua filha a ele tanto quanto confia a própria.

\- Não, eu quero agora, ela precisa estar com a mãe. - grunhe baixo tentando não chamar a atenção.

\- Venha comigo então, eu vou mantê-las seguras e ao Kelly. - promete olhando para o bebê.

\- Você está maluco se acha que vou fazer isso com Nick - exalta-se - eu sei o que é perder um filho, não vou fazer isso com Nick.

\- Eu eu sinto muito Adalind, não podemos arriscar agora. - Meisner pronúncia. Afastando algum fios soltos que lhe caem ao rosto ela o encara - Eu continuarei cuidado de Diana, posso cuidar de você e Kelly também.

\- O que quer que tenha acontecido aqui não foi fácil para o assassino. - Hank divaga observando a sala desorganizada, diversos objetos espalhados pelo cômodo, o tampo da mesa de centro quebrado e pedaços de vidro espalhados próximos a janela que chama a atenção de Nick.

Com cuidado ele aproxima-se notando o sangue no vidro quebrado - Sangue no vidro da janela, pode ser da vítima ou do assassino - diz olhando para fora tendo a ampla visão da rua e dos prédios e comércios - provavelmente da vítima, ela estava próximo a janela quando a encontraram, a vista é bonita daqui. - diz admirado enquanto olha para baixo.

Varrendo toda a área seus olhos são atraídos para a loira que sai do café logo a frente, o bebê conforto seguro em seu braço direito, ele quase sorrir ao reconhecer a mãe de seu filho, o ato sendo impedido pela presença masculina que sai logo após ela a acompanhando, uma mão em suas costas segurando-a protetoramente. O gesto o pegando de surpresa, ele franze o cenho se perguntando o que Adalind estaria fazendo com Meisner. Ela estaria com algum problema? E por que procurar Meisner e não ele? Não, ela certamente o teria procurado. Os lábios em riste ele se lembra da forma como ela falou de seu protetor, de sua coragem, de como seus olhos brilhavam toda vez que o nome de Meisner era mencionado e como ela o vê como um herói. Abrindo e fechando os olhos ele respira fundo ao ver a proximidade entre os dois, a repentina necessidade por ar o alcança ao observar Meisner falar algo ao ouvido de Adalind. E por que ela não se afastou? Por que ela agiu como se fossem amigos de longa data e aceitou quando ele tocou sua mão?

Balançando a cabeça para desviar de tais pensamentos Nick afasta-se da janela voltando a atenção a Hank que continuava com sua avaliação do que poderia ter acontecido ali. Ele não queria ter que lidar com isso agora, ele nem mesmo entendia porque estava irritado, não é como se ele tivesse direito de se irritar, ou ter ciumes, não ele não estava com ciúmes só por que haviam feito mais do que compartilhar uma cama por das vezes, e todas vezes tendo Adalind dado os primeiros passos. Não, ele não estava com ciúmes, ele só não queria que seu filho fosse exposto a qualquer um. Com esse pensamento ele livrou a mente de todo e qualquer pensamento que envolvesse Adalind e se concentrou no caso que tinha que resolver.

\- Estou sempre por perto, se precisar. - ela ainda mantinha frescas na memória as palavras de Meisner antes de despedirem-se.

Jogando o lápis na mesa ela tenta controlar a irritação. _Quem ele pensa que é para mantê-la longe de seu bebê? - Estou sempre por perto, se precisar._ \- a frase não abandonando sua mente. _O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Estaria ele a vigiando?_ Estava pensando seriamente se deveria contar a Nick. Ou talvez não. _Nick é imprevisível e emocional, poderia não reagir bem e até mesmo achar que Kelly corre risco._

Pegando o lápis que caiu no chão ela ouve quando a porta do elevador é aberta, vira-se ao notar a aproximação do pai de seu bebê. Ele está de pé próximo a ela a encarando e tudo o que ela pode fazer é dar um de seus fracos sorrisos, aquele que ela aprendeu a fingir desde que o arranjo foi feito e passaram a conviver para a sua proteção e de Kelly. - Hey!

Sem retornar o cumprimento, mudo ele vai até o refrigerador e pega uma bebida, Adalind continua o fitando debatendo se deveria ou não contar a ele sobre seu encontro de mais cedo e ele se é sábio deixar ela saber que a viu com Meisner.

\- Kelly está dormindo? - diz quebrando o silêncio após um longo gole da bebida.

\- Há trinta minutos. - declara enquanto ele segue para o dormitório até onde seu filho desfruta de um sono calmo e inocente.

Sem trocarem mais palavras ela retorna a seus processos. Após contemplar o filho Nick prossegue com sua higiene noturna, a cada momento que entra no campo de visão de Adalind demora-se para retornar ao dormitório ou qualquer outro lugar do loft, decidira-se por esperar que ela tome a iniciativa.

Adalind adia o máximo que pode encarar Nick, ela sente que tem que contar a ele, porém ainda não está preparada. Após outras duas horas ocupando-se do trabalho percebe que Nick não saiu mais do dormitório e deduz que já esteja em seu sono. Lentamente ela faz seu caminho até o outro cômodo, suspira de alívio ao encontrá-lo dormindo.

De olhos fechados ele sente o colchão afundar ao seu lado. Abre os olhos e vira-se lento, ela está de costas pra ele, os fios loiros esparramados pelo ombro e o cheiro floral invade suas narinas o deixando embriagado pelo aroma que dela emana. Ele tem vontade de tocá - lá, sentir a maciez de sua pele, porém seu corpo se enrijesse e a mente fica turva de ciúmes ao lembrar que Meisner a tocou mais cedo. Ele queria pedir satisfação e descobrir quais sentimentos ela tem por ele ou por Meisner. Ela o disse que o amava, então por que ela anda tão distante? Porque quando ela sorrir para ele não é realmente para ele? Ele sente-se confuso, confuso com os sentimentos dela e os dele, com a necessidade dele por ela.

Ele quer desesperadamente tocá-la e é isso que ele faz, rodeando sua cintura com obraços ele aconchega-se a ele.

-Nick. - ela arfa surpresa.

\- Você me quer? - sussurra ao ouvido dela.

\- Nick, do que...

\- Ou ao Meisner? - ele precisa saber antes que derrube o muro que ele mesmo construiu ao seu redor.

-O que? - ela vira-se confusa - Do que você... - cala-se se dando conta que ele já sabia - Nick não é nada disso que você está pensando. - defende-se rápido - Eu... Meisner, ele queria falar sobre Diana. - explica e recebe um olhar inquisidor de Nick - Ele está com Diana.

\- Então você a viu? - Adalind apenas balança a cabeça em negação - Você ia me contar? - novamente ela balança a cabeça, dessa vez afirmando.

\- Eu não sabia como contar. - ela sussurra após algum tempo em silêncio, seu tom denotando que tem mais a contar.

\- Ele disse alguma coisa mais? - ele pergunta desconfiado. Adalind morde o lábio inferior inquieta.

\- Adalind!

\- Ele me pediu para ir com ele. - ela decide que se ela quer um futuro com Nick deve confiar nele.

\- O que? - Nick afasta-se exasperado - Adalind você não... - ele pensa que ela vai deixá-lo e por isso está tão tensa.

\- Não, Nick, não. - ela tenta acalmá-lo tocando seu rosto e ficando de joelhos sobre a cama assim como ele - Eu não poderia separá-lo de Kelly - acaricia seu rosto - Eu não poderia me afastar de você, eu te amo. - declara.

Nick a olha com cautela, suas palavras o acalmando. Ele não está surpreso por novamente ela dizer que o ama, mas sente-se surpreso por que ele quer dizer que também a ama. Abre a boca para dizer, porém não consegue. O sentimento o atinge tão forte que ele não acha que palavras sejam suficientes no momento e num ímpeto ele reivindica seus lábios para si. Ele precisa provar o sabor de seus lábios novamente, precisa mostrar a ela o quão atordoado ele está com a simples ideia de ficar longe dela.

Deitado sobre ela ele explora o corpo esguio com fulgor e paixão, sentindo a textura da pele macia. Diferente das outras vezes que fizeram sexo, ele sente que pela primeira vez estão fazendo amor, sente-se inebriado com a entrega total dela.

\- Eu não posso te perder também. - sussurra ao invadi-la lento e profundo.

-Você não vai, porque eu não vou a lugar algum. - tranquiliza antes que o beije, um beijo mais sedento e carnal. Levando o corpo de encontro ao dele ela o estimula a aumentar o ritmo indo de encontro a um mar de sensações e prazer e ela se pega perguntando mentalmente se o fato dele ser um Grimm o torna mais vigoroso ou se é apenas efeito da paixão e o desejo de ambos.

Recuperando-se do momento, Nick a abraça, terno e carinhoso não querendo que aquilo acabe. Adalind sente o mesmo, e deixando-se esquecer por um momento o tempo difícil que estão enfrentando ela desfruta da paz e segurança que Nick transmite e adormece pela primeira vez em dias sem se preocupar com o depois.

Nós já sabemos que Adalind acaba deixando Nick, então penso que está foi uma decisão difícil é que Nick ficou transtornado não só por ter levado Kelly, mas por ter sentido ser abandonado por ela.

Tenho uma ideia para uma One incluindo a temporada 6, espero em breve poder compartilhar com outros fãs desse lindo casal.


End file.
